In the process of completing an oil or gas well, a tubular is run downhole and may be used to communicate injection or treatment fluids from the surface to the formation, or to communicate produced hydrocarbons from the formation to the surface. This tubular may be coupled to a filter assembly including a screen having multiple entry points at which the injection, treatment, or production fluid passes through the filter assembly. The screen is generally cylindrical and is wrapped around a base pipe having openings formed therein. It is often advantageous to impede fluid communication through the openings in the base pipe during installation of the filter assembly in the wellbore. Once the filter assembly is properly positioned in the wellbore, a particulate material may be packed around the filter assembly to form a permeable mass that allows fluid to flow therethrough while blocking the flow of formation materials into the downhole tubular. Fluid communication must be established through the openings in the base pipe at an appropriate time, and in a suitable manner, for the particular operation performed. Additionally, even after fluid communication is established through the openings in the base pipe, the filter assembly may become clogged and/or may experience erosion. For example, during injection, excessive velocity of the injection fluid can cause erosion of the screen adjacent the openings, excessive build-up of formation fines in the screen due to erosion of the particulate material packed around the filter assembly, and/or erosion or washout of proppant holding open induced fractures in the formation. Therefore, what is needed is a system, assembly, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issues.